


Open arms

by Bitchard_ZK



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchard_ZK/pseuds/Bitchard_ZK
Summary: A small Paulchard drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used is Open arms, by Journey.

**Open Arms**

Richard stared at Paul’s face as he slept, his arms propped underneath his head. The smaller man was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. It had been so long since they had slept together like this. After the tour in America, they didn’t speak that much. They hadn’t even looked at each other. He had been so foolish to think he was any better than the other. He didn’t even dare to touch him now, knowing that they were okay again. He smiled as he the other turned closer to him, obviously seeking warmth from the other. Richard couldn’t help himself but open his arm and pull him in. The other gladly accepted.

* * *

 

_“Richard, I need you to leave. “ Paul screamed, eyes showing pure fury._

_“Why? Because you know I’m right?”Richard spread his arms, angrily. He wanted to make his point clear, almost inviting the other to come in or a fight._

_“Because if you don’t I might do or say things I don’t want to”. Pauls' voice broke here, his eyes showing the pain that wasn’t reflected before._

_“Fine, suit it yourself”. Richard hissed, and left the man’s apartment, slamming the door angrily._

_He sat alone in his apartment, weeks had passed since they last spoke. They used to share it together for a while- not anymore. It was strange how much he missed the other. They decided to take a long break, away from everyone, away from Rammstein until they were all ready. It allowed him to work on his material- but it didn’t fill the emptiness inside of his stomach and heart._

_Wherever he looked he’d miss Paul, he’d even see him somehow. Everything held a stupid god damn memory. They’d been apart so long now- he’d even met someone new- and even that broke. He had to face it. He couldn’t make anything work._

* * *

 

_God how difficult it had been to walk into that rehearsing room, see the man there and pretend like he was fine. As if he wasn’t about to burst into tears at the mere sight of his lover and bandmate- and friend. Paul entered with that dumb grin, walking next to Oliver- who stopped and halted when he laid his eyes on him. He knew how they broke up, both had vented to the other in his treehouse._

_“Richard”. Paul had gotten a lot older over the years. He aged well, but he noticed. Richard did too. Stress had done its job on him._

_“Hey.” He whimpered almost, as if he had just swallowed down water and struggled to find his voice._

_“You look good”. Paul remarked, showing a smile. . . A fake one. He wasn’t sure what hurt him more, seeing him again or knowing he had hurt him enough to still have him angry after so long._

_“Thanks. You look- different. In a good way”. He added quickly._

_“Thanks”. Paul remarked._

_“Are you still together?” Richard asked._

_“Yes”.  Paul replied. His voice almost sounded heavy. It made Richard’s stomach drop._

_“Good. I’m happy for you”. He lied._

_“You? Still married?” He asked, nodding at his awfully empty hand._

_“No. . .” He couldn’t say more._

_“I’m sorry”._

* * *

 

He shouldn’t be doing this, but he knew it felt good. It broke his heart into thousands of pieces. He was abusing the situation. Paul had come to him seeking a friend to comfort him, god, he knows how the other felt, being dumped was the worst feeling- but a relationship coming to an end like his had-

“I’ve missed this”.

Richard startled a little when he heard Paul’s voice, his train of thoughts disrupted. How long had he been awake? How long had he been dreaming away in his memories?

“Lying in your arms like this”. He mumbled tiredly, his head resting against his chest. Richard felt like he could cry.  

“So did I”. He replied, his voice weak.

“Why did we ever grow apart?” The man suddenly asked, and it made his heart leap.

“Because I was an asshole-”. Richard admitted out loud for the first time. Paul looked up at him with that look on his face that could make him bawl. It was empty but there was a lingering emotion.

“-because I couldn’t see how much I should have appreciated you. The things you did for the band, for me. . .”  He whispered now. His voice breaking apart.

“And I’m so sorry”.

 

Paul just stared at him for a moment before sitting up to pull Richard down against him. When had he started crying in the first place? He wrapped his arms around the other and simply sat there.

“That’s all I ever wanted to hear you know? A simple sorry. . .” Paul replied, leaning his cheek against Richard's.

“I missed you so much”.  Richard managed to whimper.

“I missed you too Richard”. Paul replied.


End file.
